lunarfandomcom-20200216-history
Four Dragons
Creation and Purpose After Althena transported the surviving members of the Blue Star to the vibrant world of Lunar, she created four divine Dragons for the purpose of protecting Lunar as well as herself. They were White, Blue, Black, and Red. She designated a Dragonmaster who was honest, strong and just to command the power of the dragons when there was a need for it. While all the dragons have names, not every game in which they appear identifies them as such. This article assumes that the Dragons that appear in Silver Star Story are the original Dragons who came with Althena and mortals to Lunar. However, this is proven not to be the case . In Lunar DS, four unnamed dragons who are clearly different from Quark, Cyan, Rubeus, and Amelia appear. All four are killed over the course of the game, and their successors may be the Dragons seen in Lunar Silver Star. The White Dragon Quark Quark was the first White Dragon and resided in the White Dragon Cave. He is exceptionally old during Silver Star Story and it is thus implied that though he is the White Dragon he is quite weak compared to his bretheren. He refers to himself as 'Tetrarch' of the Dragon Tribe, implying that he is the most senior of the Four Dragons at the time, either by age or by rank. Alex, Luna and Ramus meet Quark during their first visit to the Cave and Alex received Quark's blessing. During Alex and Luna's second visit to the Cave, Ghaleon used his magic to capture and enslave Quark. Quark was used both to supplement Ghaleon's inherent magical power and also as a power source for his mobile fortress, the Grindery. Quark died during the climax of Silver Star Story, enabling his son Nall to fully assume the mantle of the White Dragon. Nall Nall is the second White Dragon. He was first found by Alex when he was very little and did not become the full White Dragon until very near the end of Silver Star Story. Nall appears for most of the game as a cat with wings and the ability to speak. He follows and supports Alex in his adventure until finally maturing into the full White Dragon upon Quark's death during the climax. Nall returns in Eternal Blue to provide assistance to Hiro and Lucia in their quest to defeat Zophar. By the time of Eternal Blue, Nall has developed a means to present himself in a human form and has formed a 'neverland' shelter for orphans at Taben's Peak. Though he kept the White Dragon Cave at the same location as his father Quark, it is implied that he is not there very often. It is implied at the end of Eternal Blue that Nall is interested in Ruby and would like to enter into a relationship with her, promising he will teach her to assume a human form if she agrees to stay with him at Taben's Peak. Unnamed White Dragon (Lunar: Dragon Song) The original White Dragon that came with the Goddess Althena to the Silver Star. He gave his Dragon Ring to Jian after he passed his test by defeating him. He resembles a winged white tiger and is based off the White Tiger of the West from Chinese Mythology. The Black Dragon Rubeus Rubeus is the only Black Dragon who is named in the series, being referenced only once in Lunar Legend. Rubeus is stated to be male in Silver Star Story, implying that he is not the same Black Dragon that appeared in Eternal Blue. Rubeus's ultimate fate is unknown, though it is established that he died either in the Grindery with Quark or sometime between Silver Star Story and Eternal Blue. Unnamed Black Dragon (Lunar: Eternal Blue) Little is known about this Black Dragon, aside from that she appears after Rubeus dies. Her manner of speech appears at least superficially similar to that of her father. Like the other Dragons, she was enslaved by Ghaleon prior to the events of Eternal Blue with her power used to prevent access to the Goddess Tower. Her Dragon Aura was held by Borgan and her power was used both to augment Borgan's own magical abilities and to power Neo-Vane. Unnamed Black Dragon (Lunar: Dragon Song) The original Black Dragon that came with the Goddess Althena to the Silver Star. He gave his Dragon Ring to Jian after he passed his test by defeating him. He resembles a black tortoise and is based off the Black Tortoise of the North from Chinese Mythology. The Blue Dragon Cyan Cyan is the only Blue Dragon who is named in the series, being referenced once in Lunar Legend, and then confirmed by Lemia Ausa in Lunar Silver Star Harmony. It is unknown if Cyan is the first Blue Dragon or if he is the same Blue Dragon that appeared in Eternal Blue. Little is known about Cyan except that he is the Blue Dragon during the events of Silver Star Story and that he is very informal in speech and mannerisms, often unintentionally revealing details that he knows he is supposed to be quiet about. He states in Lunar: Silver Star Story that because of this Alicia and Laticia referred to him as the 'Babbling Blue Dragon'. He is enslaved by Phacia while Alex receives the Blue Dragon Helmet from another chamber in his lair. It is unclear, but possible, that Cyan is the blue dragon in Magic School Lunar, as the game takes place a few hundred years before the first game. Unnamed Blue Dragon (Magic School Lunar) In the Magic School Lunar short OVA, an unnamed baby Blue Dragon appears before the girls. Though the events of the OVA are comical in nature, this new Blue Dragon appears in the form of a flying cat with fishlike fins, remniscent of Nall and Ruby. Unnamed Blue Dragon (Lunar: Eternal Blue) The Blue Dragon from Lunar: Eternal Blue and it's remake is unnamed as well. His power was sealed like the other three dragons by Ghaleon to keep the heroes from entering the Goddess Tower. After being awakened by Hiro and the crew, he seems reluctant to help and tries to ignore the fact that Lucia has arrived. After finally giving in (and being shut up by Lucia) he hands over his crest and tells you to release the Black Dragon next. Due to similariaties with Cyan, both in appearance and personality (He himself admits that he rambles) it could be speculated that this is Cyan, from the first Lunar. Unnamed Blue Dragon (Lunar: Dragon Song) The original Blue Dragon that came with the Goddess Althena to the Silver Star. He gave his Dragon Ring to Jian after he passed his test by defeating him. He resembles a blue sea serpent and is based off the Azure Dragon of the East from Chinese Mythology. The Red Dragon Amelia Amelia is the first Red Dragon who appears in The Silver Star, Silver Star Story and Lunar Legend. Though she is only explicitly named in Lunar Legend, she is the same Dragon that appeared in both other renditions of that story. It is unclear of an exact date when she died, although it is known that she died shortly before the events of Eternal Blue as the Red Dragon Aura was sealed away by Zophar before Ruby was able to claim it. Nall mentions that she was still a child when this happened, since Ruby doesn't seem to remember. Ruby Ruby is Hiro's partner in crime for much of Eternal Blue, insisting that she is a baby red dragon, though none of the cast takes her seriously until Nall explains to them that she is in fact the Red Dragon and the heir to the power thereof. Like Nall, initially Ruby appears to be a cat with wings and the ability to speak. She has some limited fire-breathing abilities. Though powerless for most of the game, when Hiro and Lucia are on the verge of releasing the seal of the Red Dragon Aura, Ruby is hesistant. She realizes that she is still incredibly immature and that even though she knows it is her destiny to mature into the Red Dragon she doesn't want to accept it. Upon the seal's release, Ruby initially refuses to claim it, until she realizes that if she does not accept it her friends, Lucia and with them the world's chance for a future will be destroyed. She reluctantly accepts her destiny and becomes the Red Dragon. It is implied at the end of Eternal Blue that Ruby is entering into a relationship with Nall and Nall promises Ruby to teach her how to transform into a human form, although she never demonstrates this ability during the game so it is unknown if he actually did so. Unnamed Red Dragon (Lunar: Dragon Song) The original Red Dragon that came with the Goddess Althena to the Silver Star. He gave his Dragon Ring to Jian after he passed his test by defeating him. He resembles a red phoenix and is based off the Vermilion Bird of the South from Chinese Mythology. Category:Four Dragons